


Give us a kiss

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, M/M, Triad Verse, Triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles/Malia are primer couple, but Malia also likes Scott. Stiles and Scott are worried that it's not gonna work out, due their long time friendship but eventually they'll realize they are all perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give us a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to Triad Verse, you can learn more about it [here](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq).

Malia's over at Stiles' house again, laying on Stiles' bed, playing around on his laptop. Stiles lays next to her, but with his head at her feet, playing on his handheld game. His fingers itch to take the laptop back, because there is some _incriminating_ evidence buried on there, but mostly he trusts Malia not to go poking around too much.

"Wow," she says out of the blue. "I would not have thought that would fit in there."

Stiles' heart beats in overdrive as he drops his game and sits up, scrambling around so he can see the screen. Sure enough, she's pulled up his browser history and is watching one of the porn videos he'd watched earlier in the week. It's this crazy one where these two girls both have these giant strap-ons and they're both fucking a dude. Stiles had winced through the whole thing when he watched it earlier, unable to look away. Malia just looks amused. 

"Don't get any ideas," he tells her. "It was a trainwreck thing. I couldn't _not_ watch."

"Mm-hmm, sure." Malia chuckles, but keeps her eyes on the video. "You know, that guy looks a little like Scott. I bet Scott has a great ass like that."

Stiles' cheeks grow improbably hotter. "I wouldn't know."

"C'mon," she says, setting the laptop aside and straddling Stiles' lap, pushing him down onto the pillows. "Scott has been your best friend how long? You're _supposed_ to fool around with your best friend. If I'd been human when I was younger and actually _had_ a best friend, I would've fooled around with her."

Stiles gets stuck on the image of Malia in bed with a random girl, who quickly morphs into Lydia in his imagination. 

Malia punctuates her exasperated tone by rolling her hips down against his erection. "Stiles!"

"Sorry!" Stiles focuses on Malia's face. "I don't know. Scott's always been like a brother to me. I've never really thought about it."

Malia studies Stiles' face for a moment. "I don't believe you. I think you're just too chicken to suggest it to him."

"Mayb–" Stiles starts to say, but Malia cuts him off by pressing a kiss to his lips.

Stiles isn't really used to anyone kissing him, so the fact that Malia seems to be up for it so often is an ego boost, to say the least. He tries not to think about Scott too much while he's kissing Malia, because the thought of Scott in a sexual situation still weirds Stiles out a little. Still, he can't really help the images that float through his mostly-empty brain as he makes out with Malia.

Stiles' next thought is that he should probably get Malia's shirt off, but before he can reach for the fabric, Stiles' bedroom door opens. "Hey, guys– Oh, whoa. Sorry!"

"It's okay," Malia says, straightening up, which puts most of her weight on Stiles' dick. Stiles thinks this is the best and worst thing ever to happen to him, because he's got pressure on his dick, but he can't get any friction without embarrassing himself in front of Scott. "You should join us." Jaw dropping, Stiles looks up at Malia with wide eyes. He can't believe she'd actually say that! Sure, Scott is single now that he and Kira broke up, but that doesn't mean he wants anything to do with Stiles in a bed. Cringing at what could very well be the worst fallout since the gum incident of 2007, Stiles looks over at Scott.

Scott's lips are parted and he keeps looking back and forth between Malia and Stiles, but he's not leaving. In fact he takes half a step forward. Eyes meeting Stiles', Scott asks, "Stiles?" He sounds like he's asking for Stiles' permission.

Warily, Stiles gives it, nodding his head. He has no idea what he's doing, and he's pretty sure Malia isn't just a werecoyote, because she's put a spell or something on his brain. Stiles can't have missed an attraction for his best friend for so long, can he have?

Scott steps further into the room, his eyes still on Stiles. "You're sure?"

Stiles hesitates until Malia pinches his side, away from where Scott can see. Jumping and then glaring at Malia, because this is _coersion_ , eventually Stiles just decides to go for it. "Yeah, I'm sure. Get over here and give us a kiss."

A bright grin spreads across Scott's face and he takes those last few steps until he's standing next to the bed. Scott kisses Malia first, and Stiles can't help but feel his whole body flush at the sight, especially when their mouths open wider and Malia makes a little moan that Stiles has come to associate with very, very good things.

Then Scott leans down and presses his lips to Stiles'. Stiles hasn't kissed a boy before this (not for lack of trying), but he finds very little different about it. The most intense part of the kiss is the fact that when Stiles breathes in, he finds himself surrounded by the familiar scent of Scott. It reminds him of being in Scott's room, relaxing without a care in the world. It reminds Stiles of being wrapped up in Scott's arms when everything was falling down around them. 

When Scott slips his tongue into Stiles' mouth, it feels like a shock to Stiles' whole system. He needs more of Scott and he needs it now. Stiles grabs Scott with the arm that can reach and pulls him into the bed. Stiles keeps his other arm on Malia to stabilize her as he scoots over to make room for Scott. The kiss breaks and Stiles gasps for air. "Why haven't we ever done that before?"

"I don't know," Scott says, smiling at Malia and using one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Malia shivers on top of Stiles and grins. "I mean, are we sure this is a good idea?"

Frustrated and desperate, Stiles cries, "Yes! I mean, maybe. I don't know and I don't care. Do you like Malia? Do you like me?"

Scott doesn't even hesitate. "Of course I like you guys!"

"Romantically?" Malia asks, kissing Scott again, deeply and slowly.

Scott's eyes flutter back open as Malia pulls away. He nods. "Looks like."

"Then, let's give it a shot." Malia pushes Scott down next to Stiles and takes off her shirt, revealing the lacy bra that Stiles loves. "Sound good to everyone?" Stiles looks over at Scott, meeting his eyes. Scott nods. Stiles nods back and looks up at Malia. His voice cracks when he says, "Sounds good!"

Malia and Scott both laugh, so Stiles silences them with kisses.


End file.
